


Taking Hold

by Dragoncounsel121



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncounsel121/pseuds/Dragoncounsel121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camaraderie isn't something that just pops up overnight. Even for Flynn and Yuri, it took a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd had a bit of a rocky start. It really wasn't Yuri's fault that Flynn didn't like strangers.

Flynn was a clingy bastard, and he knew it well. Indeed as long as Yuri was around, he would probably never be allowed to forget it. 

It had started small, with a young blond child who simply didn't like strangers. He stuck to his mother's leg like glue, even when she urged him forward. It was a battle in and of itself to get him to nod hello at someone he didn't know personally. It took until he was seven to realize that if he just quickly smiled and greeted the scary strangers, the ordeal would be over that much more quickly.

Then everything changed when his father brought another child home. He had found the young troublemaker in the back reaches of the lower quarter, places even Flynn was never allowed to go. There were things lurking back there. 

The other boy wasn't like Flynn at all. Yuri was loud and proud and not at all stranger-shy. Worse, he'd been put into Flynn's little room, on Flynn's little bed for the time being since it was still big enough for the boys to share. 

Flynn had HATED the other boy for intruding onto his life. He was too loud and too weird. He was never polite, he could never keep his hands to himself, and he sprawled when he slept so that Flynn had to hug him really close just so the blond child didn’t fall off the bed himself. By then though, little Flynn was so used to being nice like Mama told him to, to control himself, that there really was no other option. So he kept smiling and maybe took a few small huffs at Yuri touching his stuff, but nothing more. 

Funny enough, it seemed to have worked, because not even a week later, Yuri left. Flynn didn't really know how it happened but he woke up one morning and Yuri was just gone. He had run away. Even though he didn't smile at his parent's disapproval, Flynn was secretly glad to have his space to himself again. 

Only the other boy had been dragged back by the scruff of his neck by a cheerful Finath that evening. 

Well it'd been nice while it lasted.

Yuri would run away eight more times. Each time, he would be brought back by sunset, until that too became just another routine for the Scifo family. Flynn didn't even really think about it anymore after a while. 

By the seventh time, Flynn just didn't bother to close his window, knowing full well Yuri had already stuffed a little ball of lose thread and hair in it to confound the primitive lock. When he woke up to a window closed against the late autumn chill, Flynn didn't even bother to check if his recent bedmate had left anything. Yuri never did. So he set about to his vacation day, as he privately dubbed these times, like he had the past six incidences, glad to have his space until evening.

But Yuri didn't come back that evening. 

He didn't even come back early next morning when his haggard father had. Flynn had waited till his window sill sparkled with early evening frost and still there was no Yuri. The only sign that the other child even existed was his frantic mother and resigned father in the other room, wondering if Yuri was cold out with winter coming.

Flynn was slowly growing more and more agitated. His wide blue eyes slid to the little trunk where his clothing lay. Two little coats, one of which Mama said belonged to Yuri now, were folded neatly among them. Flynn bit his lower lip in guilt, grudgingly admitting to himself he would've been ok if Yuri had taken the older, smellier one. It was starting to pinch around his shoulders anyways and he probably wasn’t ever going to wear it again now that he had his nice new one. He probably should have told Yuri that the night before so he could’ve dressed for the weather.

With a child's decisiveness he dug both the coats out, putting on the newer one and tucking the older one under his arm. On a whim, he grabbed two fleece scarves as well, deciding to give Yuri the purple one since it was way too girly for Flynn. 

…The blue one went around his own neck. 

Sufficiently bundled, Flynn too made his way through the window onto the tiny ledge that ran all along the slightly sloping roof and slid down the tiles onto old man Hanks's storage bin. The drop from that was a little awkward for him but Flynn managed not to hit anything he shouldn't have. Gingerly, he put the coat and scarf onto Hanks's back step as he felt his way along the rickety wooden fence until he found one part where the planks had rotted around the nails and swung away easily to be propped open with an old crate in similar disrepair.

Through there was an old pipe system that dated back to the beginning days of Zaphias, before blastia brought water and other necessities into the royal quarter. It had since been empty...dry, and an endless source of amusement for young Flynn and other children. Flynn had explored it very well, though none of them had been brave enough to emerge into the main sewer that fed the castle. 

That was not his destination this night, however, and he veered off into a smaller pipeline. At one point, he had to stop and take off his coat to put the smaller one on inside of it and wrap both scarves around him so that he could crawl until the section of pipe joined back with one of the bigger main lines. The blond child walked with sure feet to the very end, just before the turn off where the old pipes would merge with the regular system. A small figure lay huddled against the cold stone, trying to conserve warmth. 

“Hey.”

Yuri ignored him.

With a huff, Flynn sat down and wrapped the girly purple scarf around the shivering child's neck. Then he extracted the smaller coat and tried to unravel his recent bedmate to help him put the clothing on.

"W-what are you doing?!" the smaller boy had hissed. "Stop!"

"I'm helping you put this on!" Flynn grumbled still wrestling with the little coat. 

"...I don't want your stuff." Yuri turned away hiding behind his long swaying black bangs.

"Mama says this one's yours, though." Flynn replied, hoping that maybe this didn't count as a lie. It wasn't really. Mama had never said which of the coats should have been Yuri's.

"Your ma and pa oughta stop makin' you give me things I never asked for." The darker child snapped back venomously. "You don't want to, right? Keep your stuff. I don't need it."

"You're..." Flynn glowered, more than annoyed at this point. A word his father told him never to say twisting on his tongue. "You're stu…You’re stupid! Of course you need a coat. It's cold out."

"No, you're stupid! Leave me alone!" Yuri had no such reservations though his words were forced through chattering teeth.

"I am not! You're stupid! No wonder Mama and Papa are so worried! You don’t know anything!"

"I do too! They're being stupid just like you-ouf!" Yuri staggered back when Flynn's fist dug into his shoulder. 

"They're not! They're just worried cuz you’re so stupid!" The blond child advanced with more blows at the ready.

"I'm not stupid! You are! Besides you hate me remember!" Yuri was no push-over. The black haired child responded in kind until both were rolling around the frigid pipe. Eventually, Yuri fell to a combination of biting cold and Flynn's far superior strength. He curled in on himself as the balled fists rained down, beginning to cry.

"No you're stupid, you stupid stupid head!" Flynn screeched. They were both hiccupping from frustration at this point. "It's cold! And you...hic...you need a coat and scarf until you get home or you're gonna get cold and s-sick! And...hic...it's yours, stu-stupid. And you're...hic...you're living in my house and my room and my bed and...and th-that means you're mine, stupid Yuri! So...so...so you have to take them. And you have to come home with me...got it?" 

"...You hate me." Yuri accused in a thick breathy whisper. Through the darkness, Flynn could barely make out the tears streaming down the other boy's cheeks.

"I..." Flynn stopped to think about it. Yuri was really annoying but did he hate Yuri? Flynn had felt weird the second day without the raven haired child in the house. "I don't...You're mine. Why would I hate you?"

That’s right. Yuri was his now. He had somehow, through the past few months, become something that belonged to Flynn to be cherished or disliked or frustrated at or cared for just like all his other things. 

"Why didn't you close the window?" Yuri accused once more, but his voice was weak this time, breathless.

"...I thought you were coming back. You always do." Indeed Flynn had been sure he'd see Yuri again by that evening. How was he supposed to know the other boy would elude his father for good this time?

Little hands latched onto his like two icicles. Flynn's first instinct was to draw away from the cold, but he forced it down. Yuri was his now. He needed to take care of Yuri. Still holding on to one of the smaller boy's hands, Flynn prodded around until he could find the other coat as well as the scarf that had fallen off in the tussle. This time Yuri didn't protest as he was guided into the coat, Flynn doing down all the snaps in the front for him so they would be straight. 

"It's sweaty," Yuri sniffled quietly, smiling a little despite himself.

"B-be quiet!" Flynn began to hush the younger boy until he saw Yuri's shoulders shaking even under the warm winter coat. Alarmed he pulled the other boy closer until they were almost nose to nose. "Are you ok?"

Unable to speak, Yuri only nodded quickly, his hands finding Flynn's again. As there was nothing else he could do, Flynn tugged his companion back through the pipes into Hank's backyard, just as the sun was starting to come up. Dutifully, he made Yuri help him put everything back. Since they couldn't scale the storage bin quite yet, they boys had to walk around front and knock on the Scifos’ door. Barely had they tapped it when Finath and Lydia Scifo burst through the door way and seized the children.

"FLYNN!" His mother cried cradling the young blonde inside her arms, a half a second later she reached out again and mushed Yuri into the embrace as well. They spent the next fifteen minutes scolding and coddling both children. When the relief had past Finath regarded both boys seriously.

"Flynn, Yuri," the veteran knight sighed, looking down in shame. "What you both did tonight was very wrong, but...I know part of it was my fault. Yuri, look I'm sorry. I forced you into a new place without thinking how it’d affect you. Flynn, I asked you to share your life with someone you didn't even know...and though that doesn't excuse this kind of behavior, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. If you're interested Yuri, a man in my platoon knows a lonely couple in Halure who might be open to taking you in. They just lost a daughter, so you'll probably be spoiled to pieces you little troublemaker. Flynn, this way, you won't have to split your..."  


Somehow the little blonde understood that maybe Yuri was leaving, even though he’d just become Flynn’s.

"NO!" Flynn wrenched himself away from his mom and threw his arms around the smaller boy. 

"Flynn..." The older man tried to reason with his son only to be stopped by the very child Flynn was clinging to. 

"M-major Scifo...sir," Yuri began hesitantly, more nervous than any of them had ever seen him. That, more than his former confidence, turned every eye in the room upon him. "I...I made a lot of trouble...and I'm sorry. I’ll bet you’re mad. But...if-if it's ok I....I wanna stay."

"Yuri, you're..." Flynn's father began incredulously.

"You're stupid." Flynn repeated.

"Flynn!" his mother scolded, but the blond child ignored her, only wrapping his arms tighter around Yuri.

"Stupid Yuri, you're mine!" He announced firmly. "So this is your house too, our house...and that's Mama and Papa, ours, ok? You have to stay, stupid." 

“Sh-shut up, F-Flynn. You-you’re stupid.” Yuri gasped through labored breaths.

Before the blond child could retaliate, his newest family member began to cry again. Tears streamed silently down Yuri's cheeks as he sniffled. Flynn tried to let go, and turn to his mother for help, but Yuri chose just then to wrap his spindly arms around Flynn's waist and bury into him. So he kissed him, softly, and all over his cheeks and whatever bits of forehead Flynn could reach, and hugged him back tightly. Slowly, Flynn tugged the smaller child back into his room as his parents watched with wide eyes.  


From then on, Yuri Lowell belonged to Flynn Scifo, no exceptions. 

That's why, even when Yuri walked out on the knights or killed Cumore or screamed at him, Flynn never stopped believing in the other man. Some way somehow, Yuri would come back to him. 

And that's why, for the third week in a row, he prowled the waters of Zaude.


	2. To Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was so complicated with Yuri. It's like they can't ever do anything without fighting.

"Are you alright?" Flynn called as he retracted his 'sword'. He couldn't help but smile at his friend who had tripped backwards on a stone.

"Yeah I'm good." The raven haired child brushed himself off. "Let's go again. I'll get you this time!"

Flynn grinned back, satisfied, and they began their mock duel anew. But something was wrong. As they fought, Yuri got slower, and made more mistakes. It was as if he was only half paying attention to their practice. Wanting his attention back, Flynn struck a particularly hard blow that sent his friend reeling back with a yelp. 

Flynn allowed a little self satisfied smile until he saw the drawn eye brows and gritted teeth as Yuri hissed trying to stand up again. Throwing his wooden 'sword' aside, he rushed over to his friend amidst the broken pavement.

"Yuri! Oh no, I hurt you." He realized, hands automatically reaching out to check for cuts and bruises. "Where is it? Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong." The other boy swatted his hands away, a little too rough to be honest.

"Yes there is, you're limping!" The blond exclaimed, his fingers pressing against an ankle that was already turning red. Even tough stubborn Yuri couldn't hold back a smally cry at the pain. "Did I..."

"No...damn, I rolled it when I fell a while ago."

"And you kept training? Yuri! You know what dad said." 

"It's no big deal. I just rolled it. I'll walk it off and be good as new."

"No, you won't! And you know it!"

"Tch," Yuri huffed angrily. With one heave he pushed the frantic blonde off and into the dirt. "I'm FINE! God, Flynn. It's like you think I'm gonna break apart or something! It's one ankle."

"I...I was just worried" Flynn frowned taken aback. 

"Well, you're fussy." 

"Wha - well, sooorry for giving a crap! I forgot that idiots don't get hurt." The blond's face pulled into an angry pouted ad he turned away.

"Watch out, Flynn." Yuri's face was marred by a frown of it's own. "You're killing my feelings, here."

"Dammit Yuri!"

"Holy mother, he cursed!"

"Why are you so offended!"

"Who, me? Why'd you start shouting all over the place?"

"I dunno, maybe I don't like hurting you? Maybe seeing my best friend screwing himself over doesn't DO anything for me? Why can't you ever just leave it at that? I don't know why I still bother!" As soon as it slipped out of his mouth, a horrible sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

"...you know what? Me neither." 

The words were soft, barely a whisper, but Flynn heard them loud and clear. Something about the way his best friend spoke sent chills down his spine. When he heard footsteps, his eyes snapped upwards and one hand reached out to close tightly around Yuri's slender wrist.

"Where are you going?" The blond boy demanded. Yuri leveled him with an unimpressed look.

"For a walk." Gray eyes slid away from blue. "What am I gonna kill myself doing that?"

"That's not...Mom's going to The Comet tonight. We're eating dinner an hour before sundown." Flynn bit out. He shouldn't have to explain himself to Yuri, who's blowing things way out of porportion anyways. 

"...Yeah, I know. I'll be there." The other boy's expression relaxed a little and Flynn was kind of glad Yuri was content to let issue end there. He let go before the raven haired boy could break his grip and allowed Yuri to hobble away.

The blond child gave a deep sigh, his afternoon thoroughly ruined. Why were things always so complicated with Yuri? For the first time in what felt like forever, Flynn had actually been having a little fun. For nearly half a year, each afternoon found them hard at work reviewing what precious little swordsmanship Finath Scifo had managed to impart to them between his assignments. To the still grieving 12-year-olds, this had become their favorite time of day, the only time they could fight and cry and scream and work out their frustrations on each other. It was the only way they knew how to heal.

They were too old to cry. And it just hurt too much to talk about out loud.

For Yuri, it had been especially bad. In the course of five years, he'd lost three parents. If that wasn't enough, food, clothes, everything was disappearing from their house. There was suddenly just not enough anymore to go around. Between Finath's death and their sudden drop in funds, the other boy had been guilty enough to make himself try to run away for the eight and final time.

This time it took half the week to bring him back, but that was only because Lydia had dared not let her remaining child out of her sight. She'd asked the city guards instead, who only poked around idly now and again to appease the wife of a former comrade. How they ever thought they'd find Yuri that way, Flynn didn't know. 

That was why he snuck out himself the third night, after his mother had collapsed from exhaustion. 

It took much longer to find his friend this time. Zaphias was a big city, and Yuri had pressed his advantage to hide carefully and well, but Flynn hadn't spent three years living practically shoulder to shoulder with him for nothing.

The blond hadn't bothered to check the pipes, again. Too easy to navigate and the echoes that bounced around the long stone ducts wouldn't do much good for a guy who didn't want to be found. Yuri definitely knew better than to stay in the dangerous alleyways or wander up past the public quarter. It had been spring so he didn't have to worry so much about shelter or warmth, but it couldn't be so open that anyone they knew would be able to find him. Or maybe it was open. It was just where people didn't often look.

It took Flynn well into the morning to wrestle his stubborn friend out from behind the coach stables where Yuri had managed to swipe an extra job badge and slip in with the horses when no one was looking. The raven haired child was a lot more violent this time too, not half starved and already with half a mind to head back like he'd been in the pipes. He fought so hard that, Flynn would look back years later and wonder if maybe Yuri really hadn't wanted to come home.

They both came home black and blue, leaning on each other because Yuri's knee had needed to be popped back in and Flynn's right eye would be purple for the next week. There was an odd hurt in his chest when badly scraped hands forced a modest bit of gald into Flynn's. Feeling guilty, he'd given most of it to his mother, reserving only enough to buy a single apple gel. 

They snuggled together again that night, even though they were still angry and their various injuries hurt when they pressed up. Somehow it wasn't so bad. For Flynn, it'd felt like forever. When Yuri came to that point where he was just too uncomfortable to sleep, Flynn prodded him in the shoulder and popped the gel in his mouth as he turned over. He smiled as the other boy's teeth clacked together on the gel because now Yuri couldn't possibly be stubborn and try to give it back.

Or so he thought, because Yuri promptly dropped himself on top of Flynn and glared for all he was worth. Before the blonde could react, Yuri bit his bottom lip hard. Flynn gasped around the gently sweet medicine that flowed into his mouth. Maybe, between the ache and surprise, they lingered for a little longer than they needed to.

"There, now we both had some." Yuri smirked with some satisfaction as he pulled away.

"That's not fair, I bought that with your money."

"And I gave it to you."

"Tch, stupid Yuri."

"Stupid Flynn."

The gel, though there hadn't been enough to heal all the damage, it had at least lulled them into comfortable numbness. All forgiven, they fell asleep wrapped up around each other. Flynn's last thought before he slipped away was how nice it'd felt.

Remembering brought the ghost of a smile back to Flynn's face and the tension in his shoulders eased. Slinging his practice sword over his shoulder he too headed back to the circle at the center of the lower quarter. There was still time in the day. Maybe Freda or Hanks would let him work for an afternoon snack.

All such thoughts flew out of his head when he saw his friend about to take a metal pipe to the head. 

Yuri had always received mixed reviews. Everyone who met him either loved him or hated him. Flynn had hated him. Finath had loved him. Private Le Blanc had loved him. Freda had hated him. Sure, opinions changed - drastically in some cases - but they didn't always. At the moment, Yuri was surrounded by a group of bigger boys whose hadn't had the change of heart. 

Flynn lost it for a moment. By the time he'd come back, his back was hurting but he'd stomped out the other boy's knee, and had given out a few nasty bruises. He saw a couple of them with bleeding scratches all down their faces and arms and another with a boot mark on his shirt, and quickly resolved to never seriously piss off his best friend. Speaking of Yuri, he was a sight. Black and purple and crimson with hair tangling around his face, he looked more like a monster than anything else. The other child was shaking his fist, screaming profanities at the retreating rabble and the sight was so funny Flynn had to laugh...

....and regretted it. A searing fire raced through his shoulder the moment he did and his laughter turned to a growling hiss.

"Flynn!" And suddenly Yuri was next to him tracing his arms with delicate fignertips and pulling at his shirt. 

Flynn stubbornly kept hold of the hem. If Yuri saw his shoulder, Yuri was going to throw a fit and end up hurting himself more. Besides, he didn't feel any broken skin and isnce Yuri hadn't commented on it, he probably wasn't bleeding.

"Me?" he joked, forcing his grimace into a smile. "Have you seen yourself?"

"Blood's not mine...mostly," Yuri huffed still tugging. "That pipe was nasty, fucking cheaters. Let me see."

"Just bruised I think, it's nothing." 

"Let. Me. See."

"I'm fine. Really I'm oka..." Yuri just gave this look and Flynn shut up. 

 

::Epilogue::

 

"Sorry I got you into this, Flynn." The raven haired child sank to the ground beside him. "I keep dragging you into things."

"Hey, no. No! We went over this," The blonde said as he dug his fingers into his friend's hand. "...You're mine, remember? Your problem is my problem. Besides...bringing a pipe really is cheating."

"Right?!" Yuri complained as he stood up. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Flynn rolled his eyes as he watched Yuri rinse off the worst of the damage in the Aque Blastia before hobbling off, digging in his pocket. He sighed, but chose to forego the fight this time and drag himself into the alley just by there as much to clear the way for pedestrians and trying ot avoid people who might tell his mother. She didn't need any more things to worry about.

Yuri came back, apple gel in hand.

"Here," he tossed it to Flynn. "I ate mine."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. How would you know anyways?"

"You crack the gel with your teeth. I don't see any red on your teeth."

"Maybe I licked it off."

"Fat chance."

"Just take it. You took a metal pipe. Mom'll kill you."

"I..." he paused. Yuri was right. Lydia Scifo, gentle soul that she was, tended to get...upset about minor wounds. That was why they practiced well away from her. He sighed and popped the gel into his mouth. Then, before Yuri could stop him, he tugged the the other boy down and bit Yuri's bottom lip hard enough to wrangle a yelp from him taking advantage and pushing half the red syrup into his open mouth. "There, now we both had some."

"Tch...stupid Flynn."

"Stupid Yuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I think that Yuri and Flynn are both the type to discard themselves as less important. I'm pretty sure that if they didn't bully each other into taking care of themselves, they never WOULD.


	3. To Immerse (Valentine's Day Sepcial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is breaking timeline a little bit, but I feel that it's time for something a little hotter than some innocent not-kissing. Written From Yuri's perspective this time around. It's STILL not quite NSFW so you teenagers still reading this may enjoy without guilt. 
> 
> Flynn is an affectionate asshole. Good thing Yuri is one too.

Flynn was a nuzzler. Actually it woudl be more accurate to call him a nuzzle monster. It was almost like the guy somehow got off on nuzzling.

But of course, this was Flynn. Flynn was just weird.

So without further ado, Yuri Lowell dragged his childhood friend deeper into the shadows of the Commandant's private room. The minute Yuri relaxed against the smooth plaster, Flynn was everywhere. The long haired swordsman gave a soft sigh as an insistent nose pressed softly into his cheek before dropping to skim over his jawline. Figuring he might as well participate, he arched his neck so he could touch their foreheads together. It must have done something to the blond because those strong calloused hands tightened around Yuri's own and his nuzzling gentled, becoming almost careful.

"Safe to say you missed me?" the darker haired swordsman chuckled softly. 

"Yuri, sh-shut up!" He released Yuri's hands and wound his arms around the slimmer man's body trapping Yuri's arms to his side. His face buried itself inside Yuri's shoulder, rubbing back and forth vigorously.

"Aaaaaw, you did," he cooed affectionately and rested his head against Flynn's. "I missed you too!"

"Stop laughing at me!" The knight demanded. "...stupid Yuri."

"Who's laughing?" But of course Yuri's face was nearly splitting from his grin. Flynn didn't reply. Rather, he bodily pulled Yuri away from the window and rolled them both onto the soft linen bedspread. Eventually, the blond knight relaxed into him and they laid their curled around each other pressing their faces together like a sleepy puppies. 

"Good day today?" Yuri laughed softly.

"Nope." Flynn's reply was muffled in the crook of the former knight's elegant neck. "It was horrible."

"Oh?"

"One of my paperwork runners had a wife giving birth and took the day off. The other was so overwhelmed he mistakenly resent finished documents to me no less than eight times. There was a squad causing needless havoc in the public quarter. And I had a sit in with the council at the end of the day," the blonde gave a little contented sigh. "Finally broke 'em, Yuri."

"That's my Comandant." It was a testament to Flynn's good mood that he didn't even punch his childhood friend. After a few minutes a series of soft warm puffs of air against his neck was the only sign of sign of movement Yuri could identify. "They really wound you up didn't they? You're all tuckered out."

"Mhm."

With another soft snort, he rolled the heavy knight over to pick at the buttons on the tunic Flynn had neglected to take off with his armor. As good as that brocade would have looked on anybody, rubbing against it was irritating as hell. A split second decision also had him peeling off the black undershirt that stuck to the azure knight like a second skin. He had no idea how Flynn could stand wearing things that fit so tightly. Yuri himself preferred loose airy clothing.

"You're all tensed up," he clicked his tongue. hand's skimming the expanse of Flynn's bare back. "That's bad you know."

His only answer was a soft yelp and a fluttering groan as he dug his knuckled into one of the many painful looking knots. As his hands worked in firm strokes across the tight muscle, the blond man rippled beneath him, alternating between growls and mews like a big cat enjoying the attention. It was kind of funny actually.

It took a little bit off effort to turn the half asleep knight over, but Yuri managed it. It was worth the trouble too because Flynn was definitely done with passive squirming and had begun to arch into Yuri's clever fingers as they mapped his neck, arm, and pectoral muscles. 

The peacock blue eyes were open again, if half lidded and they looked up at Yuri like polished aquamarines. His hands skimmed along Yuri's arms as the guildsman kneeded at his sides.

"Can I keep you?" The combination of hopeful puppy eyes and playful smiled was one that Yuri decided only Flynn could possibly pull off without looking like an idiot.

"I've got a job now, Flynn, remember?" Yuri laughed.

"Mhmmm," the blond grumbled. "That's not fair. This feels nice. You should come back more than once every few months. Can I make a more lucrative offer?"

"Nope, sorry Commandant, sole property of Brave Vesperia." His laughter faded to a crooked grin as Flynn's bottom lip suddenly looked more plump and stuck out just slightly. For all that the blond was the stronger, older, and more responsible of the two, Flynn could be such a kid sometimes.

"Bah, you used to me mine," the commandant pouted up at him, and maybe once upon a time those words would have frozen Yuri and froze him on the spot, but not anymore. "I should submit a job request."

"But Flynn! What are people going to think of the Commandant employing a guild!" 

"That there are no decent masseurs in Zaphias."

"Aren't there Flynn, or are you just too embarrassed to let them see your prude ass undressed."

"If they were good masseurs I wouldn't feel that way now would I?" Yuri sighed in mock resignation as Flynn dragged him down and buried his nose against Yuri's neck for a second time. His calloused hands slipped into the front of Yuri's half buttoned shirt and starting stroking warm and deliberate across the pale chest, returning the favor.

"Besides, where else could I find such wonderful customer loyalty benefits?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like thinking that Flynn was always this sweet open, selfless, little angel as a kid. I just don't think he'd then grow up to become the lieutenant/captain/comandant that we all know and love. 
> 
> I feel that Flynn can be just as stubborn, just as vindictive as Yuri, he just pours his energy into another outlet and has a different set of rules for himself. Like Yuri though, he feels guilty about people, and HATES to compromise and HATES to be wrong; evident by his reactions towards Yuri himself, and Ragou and Cumore. 
> 
> I also think he's a person who's slow to warm up. Through out the game, Flynn comes off as very....polite, up until you get him and Yuri alone and THEN their voices almost coalesce. His speech becomes more relaxed and casual only around Yuri and only when Yuri is involved does he blow his top. I think that's a pretty good indication that, not only is he fairly close with our dear vigilante, he sort of distances himself from the people around him with that kind of properness.
> 
> Anyways that's just my way of saying "sorry if kid Flynn feels OOC" it's how I think he might've been.


End file.
